5 Days
by Yokole
Summary: 5 Tage Berlin... Fuer Rokko die Hoelle. Er muss Lisa vergessen, schliesslich ist sie verheiratet...
1. Tag 1

"Naechster Halt: Berlin Hauptbahnhof"

Berlin. Seit fast 2 Jahren war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Warum er diese schoene Stadt so fluchtartig verlassen hatte, daran erinnerte er sich nur aeusserst ungern. Vor 2 Jahren war er der gluecklichste Mann gewesen und er haette der Mann an Lisa Plenskes Seite werden sollen. Diese hatte ihn jedoch vor dem Altar stehen gelassen und war ein paar Minuten spaeter mit einem ganz anderen Mann - ihrem Traumprinzen David Seidel - wieder vor den Altar getreten. Zutiefst verletzt hatte er noch an diesem Tag Berlin verlassen und war nach Tibet geflogen. Nach einen halben Jahr hatte er jedoch beschlossen, wieder nach Deutschland zurueckzukehren und bei einem neuen Schuhlabel angefangen, mit dessen Chefin er gut befreundet war. Diese hatte ihn auch letzte Woche gebeten, 2 moegliche Geschaeftspartnet in Berlin zu treffen.

"Rokko, ich weiss, dass du eignelich nie wieder nach Berlin wolltest, aber Chrissy und Luna haben keine Zeit, ich kann auch nicht weg und du bist der einzige, der das noch hinbekommen wuerde! Du weisst, wie wichtig das fuer uns ist."

So hatte er eingewilligt, fuer fuenf Tage nach Berlin zu fahren, in der Hoffnung, Lisa nicht begegnen zu muessen. line Rokko nahm seinen Koffer und stieg aus dem Zug aus. Wie so oft kriesten seine Gedanken um Lisa.

"Lisa! Juergen!"

"Hallo Mama."

Mit stark geroeteten Augen stand Lisa vor der Tuer ihres Elternhaises in Goeberitz, neben ihr ihr bester Freund Juergen, beide mit einem Koffer in der Hand.

"Dieses Mal ist es endgueltig", sagte Lisa und fiel ihrer Mutter weinend in die Arme.

Helga war erstaunt. Vor fast 2 Jahren hatte ihre Tochter ihren Traumschwiegersohn Rokko Kowalski fuer David Seidel sitzen lassen und ihn geheiratet. Seit dieser Hochzeit stand Lisa schon 2 Mal weinend vor der Tuer und hatte geschluchzt, dass sie sich von David trennen wolle. Doch schon 2 mal war sie wieder zu ihm zurueckgekehrt. Oft sagte Helga sich, dass Rokko ihr Tochter nicht so verletzt haette.

Langsam fuehrte helga ihre Tochter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Schnattchen!" bernd Plenske, Lisas Vater, sprang vom Sofa auf. "Was hat der Seidel dieses Mal gemacht?"

Mittlerweile war auch er nicht mehr von seinem reichen Schwiegersohn begeistert. Lisa schiefte nur und helga reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

"Ich... bring mal deine Koffer nach oben", meinte Bernd.

Lisa war mit deutlich mehr Gepaeck als beim letzten Mal hergekommen, ein grosser und ein kleiner Koffer standen noch vor der Tuer. Von draussen wehte ein angenehmer Wind herein.

Lisa schluchzte und schniefte immer mehr. "Heute morgen hab ich in Juergens Kiosk... David... er hat eine duerre Blondine gekuesst und das Foto war in so einer Klatschzeitung." Juergen hielt ihre Hand.

"Ich hab sie dann zur Villa Seidel gebracht, ihr geholfen, ihre Sachen zu packen und sie dann zu euch gebracht", erklaerte er. Dann stand er auf. "Ich geh jetzt Lisa, bei deinen Eltern bist du besser aufgehoben als bei den Seidels!"

"Danke Juergen, vielen Dank." Bernd begleitete ihn zur Tuer und setzte sich dann auch ins Wohnzimmer.

Schliesslich stand auch Lisa auf. "Ich waer jetzt gern ein wenig allein... aber danke, dass ich wieder zu euch darf."

Wieder fing sie an zu schluchzen und ging schnell nach oben in ihr altes Zimmer. Dort sah sie sich um. Ihre Eltern hatten noch immer nichts veraendert. Mit Traenen in den Augen setzte sie sich auf das Fensterbrett, ihre Lieblingsecke. Sie drueckte ein Kissen an sich und sah aus den Fenster. Als sie das letzte Mal aus der Seidelschen Villa hier her geflohen war hatte sie gerade einen heftigen Streit mit David hinter sich gehabt. Schon zum zweiten Mal war er erst morgens nach hause gekommen, lippenstiftspuren am Hemd. Zum zweiten Mal hatte Lisa ihre Sachen gepackt und war zu ihren Eltern gezogen - und zum zweiten Mal war sie ein paar Tage spaeter wieder zu ihm zurueckgekehrt. Doch dieses Mal wuerde sie nicht zu ihm zurueckgehen. Das Foto, dass sie heute Mittag auf dem Titelblatt einer Zeitung in Juergens Kiosk gesehen hatte hatte ihr den Rest gegeben. Von wegen "Geschaeftsreise"! Mit einer duennen blondine am Strand zu knutschen und sich auch noch fotografieren zu lassen!

Die Strasse verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Traenen tropften auf das Kissen. Zitternd sass sie da und fragte sich wieder einmal, ob sie nicht vielleicht den falschen geheiratet hatte.

Rokko lief allein durch die hell erleuchtete Innenstadt Berlins. Ueberall sassen Menschen an kleinen Tischen vor den Restaurants, aus den Bars war Musik zu hoeren. Er lief an hohen Wohnhaeusern vorbei und begegnete einigen Paerchen, die haendchenhalten durch die Nacht gingen, vielleicht auf dem Weg zur Disco. Alles war froehlich; man genoss die warmen Augustabende nach dem verregneten Juli. Eine Gruppe junger Frauen lief an ihm vorbei, alle mit kurzen Roecken und bauchfreien Tops. Sie lachten und redeten. Doch er selbst schien nicht in das bunte Treiben der Hauptstadt zu passen. line Er hatte sich mit Hugo, Hannah und Timo in der Tikibar verabredet, aber in Berlin hatte er einfach keine Lust auf Party. So hatte er sich bald wieder verabschiedet, mit dem Versprechen, morgen kurz bei Kerima vorbeizuschauen - in der Mittagspause, denn Lisa wollte er auf keinen Fall antreffen. Ein paar Meter vor ihm stand ein Paar und kuesste sich. Schnell drehte er sich im und ging einfach wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. So lief er noch eine Weile ziellos durch die Strassen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Hotel machte. Dort wuerde er Lisa bestimmt nicht begegnen.


	2. Tag 2

"Guten Morgen Schnattchen." wurde Lisa von Bern begruesst. Helga kam mit einer Kanne Kaffee aus der Kueche und schenkte ihr ein.  
"Gehts dir denn besser?", fragte sie.  
"Ja, danke Mama. Ich werd auch gleich mit dir zu Kerima fahren."  
"Meinst du wirklich? Wenn das wirklich in der Zeitung steht, was... also... Ich weiss nicht ob das eine so gute Idee ist.  
"Die Arbeit macht sich aber nicht von allein." Schnell trank Lisa einen Schluck Kaffee. "Ich war gestern schon nicht da, also werd ich heute die Mittagspause durcharbeiten muessen."

"Guten Morgen, Frau Seidel", begruesste Inka Lisa. Die anderen, die gerade am Catering standen sahen sie an.  
"Morgen."  
"Ich bring dir gleich deinen Kaffee Lisa."  
"Danke Mama." Schnell ging Lisa in ihr Buero und schloss die Tuer. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelte sich schon die Post. Ein bisschen ablenkung wird mir gut tun. Sie ueberflog den Zettel, der oben auf der Post lag.  
"Meeting mit Herrn Poppel, 11 Uhr in Hugos Atelier"   
Lisa seufzte. Der dritte PR Chef in 2 Jahren. Herr Poppel machte seine Arbeit gut, besser als die letzten 2, aber so gut wie Rokko war er nicht. Rokko...

Nach einem erfolgreichen Meeting mit einem neuen Geschaeftspartner machte sich Rokko auf den Weg zu seinem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz. Er hatte die Zeit abgepasst, in der Lisa immer zu Juergen in den Kiosk ging. Er betrat das Gebaeude und fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben. Dort wurde er von Sabrina begruesst.  
"Ach, Tag herr Kowalski, auch mal wieder da?"  
Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern ging zu Hugos Atelier. Auch David Seidel wollte er nicht begegnen. Da Hugo nicht in seinem Atelier war lief Rokko weiter zum Catering, wo er auf Helga traf.  
"Ach, Rokko, was machen Sie denn hier?"  
"Hallo! Eigentlich wollte ich zu Hugo, aber er scheint nicht da zu sein."  
"Er und Lisa hatten heute Vormittag ein Meeting mit Herrn Poppel. Ich weiss nicht, ob sie schon fertig sind."  
"Dann warte ich hier."   
"Kaffee?"  
"Ja, gerne."  
Gerade hatte Helga ihm Kaffe eingeschenkt kam Hugo aus dem Aufzug und lief direkt auf ihn zu, hinter ihm ein grosser, duenner Mann mit lurzen hellbraunen Haaren - und Lisa Seidel. Als Rokko Hugo die Hand gab schaute er fuer einen kurzen Moment in Lisas Augen.

Als Lisa aus dem Aufzug kam und zum Catering ging traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Dort sass tatsaechlich Rokko Kowalski! Sie war so ueberrascht, ihn zu sehen, dass sie einfach stehen blieb und ihn anstarrte. Sie sah sich und Rokko im Planetarium, wie er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und wie sie ihn angenommen hatte und wie sie zusammen in der Kirche standen.  
Rokkos blick holte sie schlagartig wieder zurueck in die Wirklichkeit. Sie drehte sich um und sprang gerade noch in den Aufzug, bevor die Tueren zugingen und der Aufzug langsam nach unten fuhr.  
Sie lehnte sich an die Wand. Gerade jetzt tauchte er wieder in Berlin auf. Aber er wuerde bestimmt nicht mehr freundlich zu ihr sein. In den letzten 2 Jahren war ihr klar geworden, wie sehr sie ihm weh getan haben musste.  
Wieder dachte sie an die Zeit, in der sie mit Rokko zusammen gewesen war. Das Planetarium, der Heiratsantrag, ihre Tagtraeume von ihm, ihr und ihrem Sohn in der S-Bahn, das Twisterspiel bei Rokko und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen...  
Wie eine Schlafwandlerin lief sie zu Juergens Kiosk. Dort angekommen sagte sie nur:"Rokko ist wieder in Berlin!"

Immernoch starrte Rokko auf den Aufzug, in dem Lisa gerade verschwunden war. Er hoerte nicht, was um ihn herum gesagt wurde. Seit zwei Jahren hatte er Lisa nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte ihm zei Mal das Herz gebrochen, trotzdem hatte er sie nicht vergessen koennen. Er dachte an seine letzten tage mit Lisa. Wie sie seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte und er es zuerst garnicht hatte glauben koennen.  
Und doch hat sie David geheiratet und nicht mich...  
Damals hatte er sich geschworen, fuer immer aus ihrem leben zu verschwinden. Trptzdem hatte er immer wieder davon getraeumt, sie wiederzusehen. Und vielleicht wieder von vorne anzufangen. Doch Lisas Reaktion hatte ihn verwirrt. Du sollst endlich aufhoeren, an sie zu denken! Sie ist VERHEIRATET!  
Hugo riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er ihm auf die Schulter tippte.  
"Herr Kowalski?"  
"Was?"   
"Sie schauen seit ueber einer Minute auf den Aufzug. Stimmt was nicht?"  
"Doch, doch, alles in Ordnung. Ich muss nur gleich wieder weg."  
"Wie schade. Haetten Sie uebermorgen Abend Zeit? Hannah hat Geburtstag und wir wollen feiern."   
Rokko ueberlegte kurz. Vielleicht wuerde Lisa auch da sein, mit David. Ach jetzt hoer doch auf... Du musst dich damit abfinden. Spass hat noch keinem geschadet!  
"Ja. Wann und wo?"  
"Ab neun im'Zoo'. Eine neue Bar. Hannahs Freund arbeitet da."   
"Gut." Rokko stand auf. "Ich werd dann mal wieder gehn. Bis Freitag." Er lief zum Aufzug und drueckte auf den Knopf. Der Aufzug oeffnete sich und er lehne sich an die Wand. Du bist auch ganz schoen bloed. War doch klar, dass du sie hier triffst! Und du rennst mal wieder freiwillig ins Unglueck. Gut gemacht!   
"Wollen Sie wieder mit hoch, oder... herr Kowalski! Guten Tag!"  
Rokko schaute auf. Vor ihm stand Friedrich Seidel und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Doch Rokko verlies schnell den Aufzug. Er hatte auch keinem Seidel mehr begegnen wollen.

Juergen hielt Lisa einen Becher Kaffee hin.  
"Setz dich und beruhig dich erstmal. und dann erzaehl alles der Reihe nach."  
Er setzte sich neben sie und wartete. Lisa schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Strin.  
"Ich bin so doof..."  
"Der Reihe nach Lisa!"  
"Gut, ok..."  
Sie schaute den Becher in ihrer Hand an. Gerade war ihr klar geworden, dass sie vor Rokko weggerannt war, anstatt mit ihm zu reden.  
"Ich kam bei Kerima aus dem Aufzug und da seh ich Rokko beim Catering sitzen und meine Mama schenlt ihm Kaffee ein. Dann hat er mich angeschaut. Ich hab ihn so lang nicht mehr gesehn, er hat sich nicht veraendert. Aber anstatt was zu sagen hab ich nur in seine braunen Augen gestarrt und dann bin ich weggerannt."  
"Du bist weggerannt, vor Rokko?"  
"Ja... Ich weiss ja, dass ich ihm sehr weh getan hab und da hab ich Panik gekriegt."  
Juergen seufzte und legte seinen Arm um Lisa. "Freust du dich, dass er wieder da ist?"

Schon seit einer Stunde sass Rokko auf einer Bank im Tiergarten und starrte auf den Boden. Das unvorhergesehene Zusammentreffen mit Lisa hatte ihn aufgewuehlt. Ihm war ihr schoenes Laecheln ebensowenig entgangen wie die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen. Ob sie Probleme mit David hatte? Sicher nicht. Vielleicht Sorgen um die Firma? Wahrscheinlch. Hatte sie sich gefreut ihn sehen? Waere sie dann weggerannt? Hatte sie die Erinnerung an ihn verdraengt, die Erinnerung an viele schoene Stunden, die ihm die letzten zwei Jahre wenigstens etwas aufgeheitert hatten? Noch eine Frage beschaeftigte ihn: Was wuerde er machen, wenn er Lisa am Freitag begegnete? Wuerde er ueberhaupt Spass haben koennen, wenn Lisa und David in seiner Naehe waren? Die Antwort war klar: Er wusste es nicht.  
Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hotel. Immer wieder sah er Lisa vor sich, wie sie ihn angeschaut hatte. Sie hatte gelaechelt. Aber sie war auch weggerannt. Er wurde immernoch nicht schlau aus ihr. Er laechelte. Sie hatte sich kein bisschen veraendert.

Am Abend sass Lisa wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Wieder umarmte sie ihr Kissen und sah auf die Strasse hinaus. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Rokko vor zwei Jahren vor diesem Fenster fuer sie gesungen hatte.  
"You are so beautiful"  
Er hatte sie wahrgenommen - nicht nur als Audrey Hepburn Kopie, sondern als Lisa. Und das sofort.  
Ausgerechnet jetzt, als David mal wieder mit einer andern knutschte und sie entgueltig aus der Villa Seidel ausgezogen war, rauchte er in Berlin auf und beherrschte Lisas Gedanken. Vielleicht ist er morgen wieder bei Kerima... Wenn ich ihn das naechste Mal sehe darf ich nicht weglaufen!  
Muede lehnte sie sich an das kalte Fenster. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie kaum geschlafen, die gedanken an die letzten zwei Jahre mit David hatten sie wach gehalten.  
Es klopfte. "Ja?"   
Helga oeffnete die Tuer, in der Hand eine Tasse.  
"Ich hab dir einen Tee gemacht. Willst du nichts essen?"  
"Danke Mama." Lisa nahm ihrer Mutter die Tasse aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck.  
"Ich hol mir gleich was zu essen."  
"Ich stell dir was hin."  
"Danke."  
Helga schloss die Tuer hinter sich. Lisa trank noch einen Schluck. Kerima machte ihr auch Sorgen. Hugo hatte wieder einmal tolle entwuerfe, auch Hannah war voll in ihrem Element. Nur die Werbekampagne lies zu wuenschen uebring. Auch Lukas Poppel schien nicht so gut zu sein wie... Rokko. Wieder waren ihre Gedanken bei ihm gelandet. Sie stellte die Tasse hin.  
Warum spukte er mal wieder in ihrem Kopf herum? Noch war sie mit David verheiratet. Wann er wohl ihren Brief entdecken wuerde, den Lisa ihm gestern Mittag geschrieben hatte? Dazu hatte sie das Foto aus der Zeitung gelegt. Sie hatte nicht die kraft gehabt, ihn anzurufen. Zu sehr hatte er sie enttaeuscht.

Wieder lief Rokko allein durch die Nacht, jedoch nicht durch die Innenstadt. Er hatte sich ein Eis geholt und war auf dem Weg zurueck ins Hotel. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Zu hause lenkte er sich mit Arbeit ab oder traf sich mit Lena, die einzige Person, mit der er ueber Lisa redete.   
Hier in Berlin erinnerte ihn alles an Lisa. An David. An die Hochzeit. Lena hatte ihn in die Hoelle geschickt.


	3. Tag 3

Lisa wachte mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Diese Nacht hatte die wenigstens 2 Stunden geschlafen.  
Als sie aufstehen wollte drehte sich alles um sie herum. Also legte sie sich wieder hin.

Eine halbe Stunde spaeter klopfte es.  
"Ja?"  
"Maeuschen, was ist los?"  
"Ich hab Kopfschmerzen."  
"Soll ich dir das Fruehstueck hochbringen?"  
Lisa setzte sich hin. Zum Glueck war der Schwindel weg.  
"Ja, aber nicht viel, ich muss bald los."  
"Wenns dir nicht gut geht bleibst du zu hause. ich werd Herrn Petersen bescheid sagen.  
"Nagut..."   
Lisa kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen. Sie wuerde Juergen bitten, ihr die Post vorbeizubringen. Ausserdem konnte sie dann mit ihm reden.

Wieder klopfte es. Ihre Mutter brachte ihr Fruehstuck, eine Tasse Kaffee, ein Broetchen und Marmelade.  
"Danke Mama."  
"Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg. Bernd ist heute morgen beim Arzt aber am Mittag wird er wieder da sein."   
"Ok, bis spaeter."  
Lisa trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Sie hatte immernoch kopfschmerzen. Kein Wunder, wenn ich so wenig schlafe.Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Boden, legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen...

Sie sass in der Halle der Villa Seidel, ihr gegenueber Laura und Friedrich. Auf dem Tisch standen 4 Tassen, Teller und eine Torte. Laura sagte:"Langsam muesste er doch kommen, heute ist euer Hochzeitstag."  
Lisa nickte. Es klingelte. Gabriele oeffnete die Tuer und ein Mann in schwarzem Umhang und Kapuze betrat die Halle, sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen.  
"Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Friedrich.   
Lisa erwartete, dass es David war. Gleich wuerde er den Umhang ablegen, sich zu ihr setzen und sie wuerden ihren Hochzeitstag feiern. Doch sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm verheiratet sein! Sie stand auf und wich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurueck. David nahm die Kapuze ab und ging auf sie zu.

Lisa schlug die Augen auf. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte sie wieder getraeumt. Komischer Traum... Jedoch fuehlte sie sich jetzt besser, die Kopfschmerzen waren weg. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Fast 12! Keine Frage, der schlaf hatte ihr gut getan. Dann konnte sie auch gleich zu Kerima.  
Sie schmierte sich ein Broetchen und biss hinein. Ihr fiel ein, was Juergen ihr gestern geraten hatte: "Irgendwann wirst du ihm schon wieder begegnen, wenn er jetzt wieder in Berlin ist. Vielleicht kommt er nochmal zu Kerima. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen!"  
Auf seine Frange, warum sie ihn treffen wollte hatte sie ihm keine Antwort geben koennen. Sie wollte ihn eben einfach sehen!  
Nachdem sie das Broetchen aufgegessen hatte stand sie auf. Vielleicht ist er heute wieder da... aber was sag ich dann? 'Hi Rokko, tut mir leid wegen dem vor 2 Jahren, war nicht boese gemeint.'! Ach quatsch... tja Lisa, lass dir mal schoen was einfallen!

Rokko schaute auf die Uhr. Halb zwoelf. Sollte er aufstehen? Fuer heute war kein Meeting angesetzt.  
Er nahm seinen Laptop vom Nachttisch und schaltete ihn an. Wie zu erwarten hatte er eine Mail von Lena.  
"Hey Rokko!  
Wie war das Meeting? Ich hoffe, du hast ein bisschen Spass und kommst endlich mal auf andere Gedanken.  
Lena"  
Rokko klickte auf ANTWORTEN.   
"Hi Lena!  
Das Meeting ist wirklich gut gekaufen, er wird sich in der naechsten Woche bei dir melden. Aber auf andere Gedanken komm ich hier nicht, im Gegenteil! Ich bin ihr sogar schon ueber den Weg gelaufen. Sie ist weggerannt. Ich sollte ihr besser nicht mehr begegnen.  
Bis Samstag, Rokko"

Er stellte den Laptop wieder auf den Nachttisch und schaltete das Radio an. "You are so beautiful" schallte aus den Lautsprechern. Schnell stellte Rokko das Radio wieder aus und lies sich genervt in die Kissen fallen.  
Wenige Minuten spaeter piepte sein Laptop. Eine Mail von Lena.  
"Rokko! Wenn diese Frau vor dir wegrennt hat sie echt nicht kapiert, was fuer ein toller Typ du bist und nicht verdient, dass du ihr immernoch nachtrauerst! Hab endlich wieder Spass. Am Samstag gehen wir feiern.  
Lena"

Rokko laechelte. Eigentlich hatte sie recht. Trotzdem, leichter gesagt als getan!

Seufzend schaute Lisa auf den grossen Stapel Post auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Arbeit von den letzten zwei Tagen, die dringend erledigt werden musste., fuer die sie aber gerade ueberhaupt keinen Kopf hatte. Gerade hatte sie Juergen wieder gefragt:" Warum willst du ihn sehen?" und Lisa htte ihm wieder keine Antwort geben koennen. Seit sie ihm begegnet war konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Sie legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. Auch ihr traum hatte sie verwirrt. Sie hoffte, dass David lang auf Ibiza bleiben wuerde. David UND Rokko waere im Moment zu viel fuer sie.  
Sie zuckte zusammen. Hatte es grade geklopft?  
"Ja?"   
Hannah oeffnete die Tuer.  
"Hi Lisa, hast du morgen Abend was vor?"  
"Nein, warum?"  
"Haettest du Lust, mii Hugo udn ein paar anderen ins 'Zoo' zu gehen? Ich will meinen Geburtstag feiern."  
Lisa ueberlegte. Zum feiern war sie einfach zu muede. Andererseits... das war eine willkommene abwechlung.  
"Ja, gut, wann?"  
"Ab neun."   
"Ich werd da sein."  
Hannah laechelte und verschwand wieder. Lisa machte sich an die Arbeit.

"Gern, aber nichts heftiges, ich geh am Freitag Abend den Geburtstag von einer alten Arbeitskollegin feiern.  
Rokko"

Bald darauf kam die Antwort:  
"So ists gut! Ich lass mir was einfallen. Und jetzt Ruhe, in Gegensatz zu dir muss ich arbeiten!  
Lena" 

Rokko laechelte. Lena war wirklich super. Was er ohne sie wohl machen wuerde? Sie heiterte ihn immer wieder auf und sorgte sogar dafuer, dass er seine Miete zahlen konnte.  
Ein Uhr, jetzt war es wirklich Zeit zum aufstehen. Er hatte noch nichts gegessen, ausserdem brauchte er noch ein Geschenk fuer Hannah. Morgen wuerde er wegen des Meetings keine Zeit dafuer haben. Doch was sollte er ihr scheken? Wieder nahm er seinen Laptop, schrieb  
"Ok, gleich lass ich dich in ruhe. aber was soll ich meiner arbeitskollegin schenken?"  
und klickte auf SENDEN. Wenige Minuten spaeter schrieb Lena zurueck:  
"Socken. keine Ahnung. In berlin gibts doch bestimmt was tolles.  
Lena"  
Tolle Hilfe... Musste er sich eben selbst auf die Suche machen. schnell zog er sich an und ging los.

Zwei stunden spaeter war er wieder im Hotel. Zum glueck hatte er einen Laden entdeckt und auch noch ein Mitbringsel fuer Lena gefunden.

Acht Uhr. Lisa packte die Sachen zusammen. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie ohne Pause gearbeitet. Jetzt wollte sie so schnell es ging nach hause. Sie schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Tuer hinter sich.  
Draussen war es angenehm warm. Noch schien die Sonne. An der S-Bahnhaltestelle fuhr gerade die Bahn nach Goeberitz ein. lisa stieg ein und setzte sich auf einen Platz am Fenster. Um diese Zeit war die S-Bahn nicht voll. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Scheibe. Schon lange war sie diese Strecke nicht mehr gefahren.  
Immer wieder tauchte ein Bild vor ihren Augen auf. Rokko und sie mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Schoss. Schon lange wuenschte sie sich ein Kind, doch David war dagegeb gewesen. Wie oft sie sich deswegen gestritten hatten! Ueberhaupt war ihr Ehe mit David nicht so verlaufen; sie sie es sich gewuenscht hatte. Sie wischte sich eine Traene von der Wange und starrte weiter nach draussen. Natuerlich war sie gluecklich mit David gewesen. Ihr Segeltoern in die Karibik...  
Doch ein paar Wochen spaeter waren sie wieder nach Berlin zurueckgekehrt und Lisa war in die Villa Seidel gezogen. Bei Kerima gab es viel zu tun. Sie tritten sich immer oefter und ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit hatte er sie das erste Mal betrogen...  
"Goeberitz" Lisa stand auf und stieg aus. Auf dem Weg nach hause fing sie wieder an zu weinen.


	4. Tag 4

Wieder sas Lisa in der Halle der Villa Seidel, ihr gegenueber Laura und Friedrich. Auf dem Tisch standen wieder 4 Tassen, Teller und eine Torte. Wieder sagte Laura:"Langsam muesste er doch kommen, heute ist euer Hochzeitstag."  
Lisa nickte. Es klingelte. Gabriele oeffnete die Tuer und ein Mann in schwarzem Umhang und Kapuze betrat die Halle, sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen.  
"Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Friedrich.  
Auch wenn man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste Lisa, dass es David war. Gleich wuerde er den Umhang ablegen, sich zu ihr setzen und sie wuerden ihren Hochzeitstag feiern. Wieder stand sie auf und wich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurueck. Der Mann kam auf sie zu, jedoch ohne die Kapuze abzunhemen...

Lisa schreckte hoch. Wieder hatte sie diesen Traum getraeumt. Kann ich nicht mal was sinnvolles traeumen? Sie schuat auf die Uhr. 7:54h. Sie muste aufstehen. Gestern hatte sie nicht alles geschafft und wenn sie heute abend auf die Party wollte musste sie bis zum Nachmittag fertig sein. Aber will ich ueberhaupt auf die Party? Ich werd juergen fragen, ob er mit mir hingeht. Und ein Geschenk muss ich auch noch kaufen! Schnell zog sie sich an. 

"Morgen Maeusschen."  
"Morgen Mama."   
Lisa setzte sich an den Tisch und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.   
"Musst du heute wieder so lang arbeiten?"  
"Nein, ich geh heute Abend mit Hugo und Hannah ihren Geburtstag feiern. Hast du im Catering schon was fuer nachher vorbereitet?"

Heute wurde Rokko von piepsen seines Weckers geweckt. Das Meeting war fuer 13 Uhr angesetzt. Er hoffte, dass das Meeting nicht zu lange gehen wuerde. Er war mit seinen Gedanken sowiso woanders.  
Wieder hatte er eine Mail von lena.  
"Morgen Rokko!  
Viel Glueck beim Meeting nachher und viel Spass heute Abend. Bis Samstag.  
Lena" 

Schnell tippte er "Morgen!  
Beim Meeting nachher kann ich wirklich glueck gebrauchen, und heute abend auch.  
Bis dann, Rokko"

Wenn Lisa und David heute Abend da sind... Ich muss mich damit abfinden. So schlimm wirds nicht sein.

"Alle mal herhoeren!"  
Lisa hatte alle zum Catering rufen lassen. Jetzt holte sie Hannah zu sich.  
"Wie ihr vielleicht wisst hat Hannah heute Geburtstag. Deshalb: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Hannah!"  
Lisa umarmte sie und jemand stimmte "Happw birthday to you" an. Hannah laechelte.  
"Danke!"   
Helga verteilte Glaeser.  
"Auf Hannah!"

Ein paar Minuten spaeter sass Lisa wieder in ihrem Buero, vor ihr ein Stapel post. Sie stand auf. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren! Immer nur Rokko... Die Arbeit mit Lukas Poppel machte ihr nicht halb soviel spass wie mir Rokko. Serine Iddeb wareb zwar finanzierbar, aber nicht interessant genug. Ob sie Rokko fragen sollte, ob er wieder zu Kerima zurueck wollte? Vielleicht wuerde ihre Arbeit dann wieder mehr Spass machen...  
Es klopfte. "Ja?"   
Lukas Poppel trat ein.  
"Guten tag Frau Seidel. Ich..." Sie nahm nicht war, was er sagte. Bestimmt war es nicht wichtig. Sie war es schon gewohnt, dass dieser grosse, duenne Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren taeglich zwei bis drei mal in ihrem Buero auftauchte und ihr etwas erzaehlte. sie hatte schon lang aufgegeben, ihm zuzuhoeren. Seine Ideen waren so interessant wie seine perfekt sitzenden schwarzen Anzuege. Der einzige Farbtupfer war eine dunkelblaue Krawatte.  
"... meinen Sie nicht auch?"  
Lisa nickte einfach.  
"Gut, dann bis morgen."  
"Was?"   
"Morgen, ein Meeting."  
"'Wann nochmal?"   
"Halb elf." Wir fahren dann zu einer der moeglichen Locations fuer die Praesentation."  
"Ja, gut..."   
Leise schloss Lukas poppel die Tuer hinter sich und Lisa versank wieder in ihren Tagtraeumen.

"Ich werd mich in der naechsten Woche bei Ihnen melden. Ihre Ideen haben mir wirklich seh gut gefallen."  
"Danke." Rokko schuettelte dem Mann, der vielleicht ein neuer Partner des Labels wurde, die Hand. Erleichtert verliess er den Raum. Nicht nur, dass das Meeting kurzfristig um zwei Stunden verschoben wurde, jetzt hatte er auch noch fast drei stundenn immer wieder die ideen des labels vorstellen und den Fragen der zuhoerer antworten muessen.  
Im moment war er eindeuting zu erschoepft zum feiern, aber fuer eine Stunde wuerde er bestimmt hingehen. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr richtig mit Hugo und Hannah unterhalten.

Wieder setzte er sich im Tiergarten auf eine Bank. Waere er heute Abend nicht verabredet haette er vielleicht schon wieder seine Sachen gepackt und waere zurueck nach Hamburg gefahren. Was sollte er noch in Berlin? Morgen um elf wuede er die Stadt verlassen und wirklich nicht mehr zurueckkommen.

"Hi Juergen, ich bins, Lisa."   
"Hast du Lust, heute Abend ins 'Zoo' zu kommen?"   
"Hannah hat Geburtstag."  
"Ich will nicht allein dahin."  
"Ist egal, wenigstens fuer ne halbe Stunde."  
"Um neun."  
"Gut, danke, bis dann."  
Lisa legte auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Kurz vor sechs. Sie konnte sich sowiso nicht konzentrieren, dann koennte sie auch gleich nach hause gehen. Vorher musste sie jedoch noch ein kleines Geschenk fuer Hannah kaufen.

Nicht weit von Kerima entfernt, in einer kleinen Seitenstrasse, befand sich Lisas Lieblingsladen.  
"Hi Melli", begruesste sie die besitzerin des Ladens.  
"Hallo Lisa", sagte die junge Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. "ach ws suchst du heute?"   
"Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk fuer eine meiner Mitarbeiterinnen. Sie mag witzige Sachen."  
"Komm mit."  
Melli ging durch den kleinen Verkaufsraum, in dem viele Tische mit den verschiedensten Kerzen standen. Vor einem Tisch am anderen Tisch des raumes blieb sie stehen.  
"Comicfiguren. hier findes du sicher was."  
Lisa schaute sich die Kerzen an. Scluempfe, Garfield, Tim und Struppi, Asterix und Obelix... Sie griff nach einer ca 20 cm grossen Obelixkerze.  
"Die wird ihr bestimmt gefallen."  
Sie folgte Melli zur Kasse.  
"Soll ich die Kerze gleich einpacken?"  
"Ja, danke."  
Sie zahlte und wartete, bis Melli die kerze in eine kleine Schachtel gepackt und eine schleife um die schachtel gebunden hatte.  
"Danke, bis bald!"  
Sie schaute auf die Uhr. "Halb Sieben, ich muss mich ganz schoen beeilen, Juergen holt mich um halb neun ab!" 

"Hey Rokko! Schoen, dass du da bist!"  
"Hi Hannah, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"  
Rokko umarmte Hannah und hielt ihr die weisse Schachtel mit blauer schleife hin.  
"Danke." dann fing sie an zu lachen. "Hast du dich mit lisa abgesprochen?"  
Rokko schaute sie fragend an.  
"Komm mit."  
Hannah zog ihn an der buntdekorierten Bar vorbei zu einem Tisch in der Form afrikas.An der Wand hingen bilder von loewen und gazellen. Auf dem Tisch lag eine weisse schachtel mit blauer schleife, darin eine obelixkerze.  
"Dann hat asterix jetzt wieder gesellschaft", leinte er grinsend.  
Da entdeckte er Lisa. Sie sass mit Juergen zwei Tische weiter. Dann wird David auch hier sein... Das Laecheln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
Schon wurde er von Hannah weitergezogen.  
"Nico?"  
Der blond Mann hinter dem Tresen drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
"Das ist Rokko, ein ehemaliger arbeitskollege von mir und ein echt kreativer kopf."  
"Hi, ich bin Nico."  
die beiden maenner gaben sich die Hand.  
"Willst du was trinken?"   
Rokko nickte und Nico drueckte ihm einen leuchtend gruenes Getraenk in die hand.  
"Schmeckt wirklich gut", meine Hannah, die rokkos skeptischen blick bemerkt hatte. Er trank einen kleinen schluck? Da bemerkte er, dass Lisa ihn anschaute.

"Schau mal, Lisa, da ist er ja!"  
"Wer?"  
"Rokko!"   
Juergen zeigte zur Bar, wo sich Rokko, Hannah und ihr neuer Freund Nico unterhielten. Rokko trug ein schwarzes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und eine rote Krawatte, wie gewohnt unter dem hemd. Er sieht mal wieder verdammt gut aus... Nico drueckte ihm gerade einen gruenen cocktail in die Hand und Rokko nippte daran. Da trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ein paar Schmetterlinge begannen in ihrem Bauch zu tanzen. Sie war wie gelaehmt, nahm die Musik und die anderen geraeusche um sich herum nicht mehr war, sah nurnoch Rokko, wie er an der bar stand, ein glas mit diesem gruenen zeug in der hand. Doch er laechelte nicht.

Immernoch schaute er in Lisas wunderschoene blaue augen. Sie trug keine brille und eine weisse jacke. Doch gleich wuerde david auftauchen und sich neben sie setzen... Traurig drehte er sich um.  
"Rokko?", rief Hannah. "Komm, setz dich zu uns!"  
Hauptsache, ich muss Lisa und david nicht zusammen sehen... Also setzte er sich zu Hannah, Hugo, Yvonne, Max und Timo an den Afrikatisch. Er wurde von allen begruesst und aufgefordert zu erzaehlen, was ihn wieder nach berlin gefuehrt hatte. So erzaelte er von dem Schuhlabel, das vielen ein begriff war, von hamburg, von seiner neuen Wohnung. Doch immer wieder schweiften seine gedanken zu lisa ab, den andern hoerte er nicht richtig zu. Aber er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.  
Soll ich wieder gehn? Im ersten Moment hatte er sich unglaublich gefreut, dass sie hier war, doch dann war ihm eingefallen, dass sie wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Ehemann hier sein wuedre.  
Die Musik wechselte, langsamere Rzthmen wurden gespielt. Timo und Hugo standen an der Bar, Hannah tanzte mit Nico. Auch Yvonne und Max waren auf der Tanzflaeche. Dann werd ich mal gehn.  
"Kann... kann ich mich zu dir setzen?" 

Rokko schaute auf und sah wieder in ihre Augen. Und wieder begannen die Schmetterlinge ihren Tanz.  
"Klar, setz dich."  
Sie setzte sich Rokko gegenueber auf eine Bank. Und jetzt? Super, Lisa!  
"Was macht Kerima?"  
Lisa schauta auf den Tisch. "Es geht. Hugo und Hannah sind mit der Kollektion fast fertig und die vorbereitungen fuer die Praesentation laufen auf hochtouren." Sie stockte. "Wie... wie gehts dir?"  
"Kann nicht klagen. war schoen, mal wieder durch die welt zu reisen,aber in Deutschland fuehl ich mich doch am wohlsten."  
Lisa nickte. Dann starrtz sie wieder auf den Tisch.  
"Und... wie laeufts mit David?"  
"David... er..." Lisa spuerte einen Kloss im hals. "Er... er..." sie schniefte, "ist heute abend nicht hier." Ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen. Dann tropfte eine Traene auf den Tisch. Sie schloss die Augen. Beruhig dich. Er hat nach David gefragt, kein grund zur aufregung!  
Sie spuerte eine Hand, die sich auf ihren ruecken legte.  
"Keine Zeit heute? zu viel arbeit?"   
Lisa nickte einfach. Dann lehnte sie sich an Rokko, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Rokko zuckte zusammen, als Lisa sich an ihn lehnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte, also strich er einfach weiter sanft mit seiner Hand ueber ihren Ruecken.  
Was wohl mit ihr los ist? Hat sie sich mit David gestritten? Doch er traute sich nicht zu fragen.  
"Alles in ordnung Lisa?"  
Sie setzte sich wieder hin. Rokko haette nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sie sich weiter an ihn gelehnt haette.   
"Ja... ja."  
Sie wischte sich die Traenen ab.  
"Ich glabe, ich geh jetzt liebe. Ich muss morgen frueh zu einem Meeting."   
"Soll ich dich nach hause bringen?"  
Da wurde ihm erst bewusst, was er gesagt hatte. Er konnte sie doch nicht zu den Seidels bringen!  
"Nein..."  
"Aber ich warte, bis du ein Taxi hast."  
Rokko zahlte seine und Lisas getraenke und ging mit ihr nach draussen. Vor der bar standen zwei taxis und warteten. Lisa drehte sich zu Rokko. Wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Wieder spuerte Lisa die tanzenden Schmetterlinge. Sie ging einen Schritt auf Rokko zu und umarmte ihn. In seiner naehe fuehlte sie sich immernoch so wohl. Ich herz klopfte schnell. Als sie sich wieder voneinander loesten sah sie ihm noch einmal in die augen.  
"Danke rokko."  
Dann stieg sie in das taxi und nannte dem fahrer die adresse. was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie hatte ihren fehler eingesehen, aber hatte rokko ihr auch verziehen? Ob man so etwas ueberhaupt verzeihen konnte?

Rokko sah dem Taxi nach, bis es im lichtermeer verschwunden war.  
Seit zwei Jahren hatte er Lisa nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Jetzt waren sie sich wieder so nah gekommen. Ich halt das nicht aus... Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Morgen wuerde er Berlin wieder verlassen. Er wollte sein herz nicht noch einmal brechen lassen.

Auch heute konnte lisa nicht einschlafen. Was war heute los mit mir? Vorgestern renn ich vor ihm weg, heute umarm ich ihn... und fang auch noch an zu weinen, weil er nach David gefragt hat... Ich muss ihn doch echt total verwirrt haben! Trotzdem freute sie sich, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte. Es war schoen gewesen ihn zu umarmen. Sie hatte die naehe zu ihm wirklich genossen. Immer mehr bereute sie ihre entscheidung vor zwei jahren. Aber vielleicht hatte sie noch eine chance...


	5. Tag 5

Lisa sass in der Halle der Villa Seidel, ihr gegenueber Laura und Friedrich. Wieder sah sie tassn, teller und eine trote vor sich auf dem tisch stehen und hoerte laura sagen "Langsam muesste er doch kommen, heute ist euer hochzeitstag." Lisa nickte. Es klingelte und gabriele oeffnete die tuer. wieder trat ein mann mit schwarzem umhang und kapuze ein. "Da bist du ja endlich!"  
Lisa stand auf und wich wieder in eine ecke zurueck. Der mann nahm die kapuze ab und ging auf sie zu. lisa sah in seine braunen augen. Der mann umarmte sie.

Sie schlug die augen auf und laechelte. "Rokko", fluesterte sie.

"Guten Morgen, herr poppel."   
"Koennten wir das meeting auf montag verschieben?"   
"dann schauen sie sich die locations eben allein an und machen fotos."  
"Gut."  
"Private gruende."   
"Ja, danke."  
"Ja, bis montag."  
"Ja."   
Genervt legte Lisa auf. wenn sie glueck hatte wuerde sie bald nicht mehr so viele probleme mit ihrem PR berater haben. Gleich nach dem fruehstueck wollte sie zu kerima und hugo nach Rokkos neuer adresse fragen.

Rokko packte das geschenk fuer lena ein und schloss den koffer. Er nahm seine jacke und schloss die tuer des zimmers hinter sich. immer wieder fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, berlin wieder zu verlassen? aber er brauchte abstand. er wollte lisa in ruhe lassn und sie endlich vergessen. Der gestrige abend war schoen gewesen, zugleich hatte er sich auch ueberhaupt nicht wohl gefuehlt. Lisa so nah, aber doch wieder unendich weit weg von ihr zu sein quaelte ihn. An der rezeption gab er seinen schluessel ab? dann machte er sich auf den weg zum bahnhof.

Am samstag war nicht viel los bei kerima. Meistens waren nur sie, hugo und hannah da, um etwas fuer die praesentation vorzubereiten. manchmal war auch max kurz da oder herr poppel, wenn dringend eine entscheidung getroffen werden musste. David traf man sowiso selten bei kerima an... Und jetzt knutsch er auf ibiza.  
Aus Hugos atelier erklang laute musik. oper.  
"Herr haas?"  
Lisa betrat das atelier, doch keiner war da? Da hoerte sie, wie jemand im stofflager sang.  
"oui?"  
Hugo kam mit grossen stoffballen beladen aus dem lager.  
"Frau seidel, guten tag. soll ich Ihnen die neusten modelle zeigen?"  
"nein, ich wollte nur... nach rokkos neuer adresse fragen."  
Hugo lachte. "wollen sie ihm eine postkarte schicken?"  
"Nein, aber ich wuerde ihn gern heute nachmittag besuchen und etwas klaeren."  
"Na, dann sollten sie sich mal auf den weg machen. sein zug geht um 12." Zug! "Herr kowalski wohnt in hamburg. ich kann Ihnen trotzdem die adresse aufschreiben."   
Hamburg! Zug! Um 12! Lisa sah auf die uhr. Fast elf! Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er berlin wieder verlies. Hugo drueckte ihr einen zettel in die hand. Schnell jetzt!  
"Danke!" ,rief sie. sie rannte zum aufzug und fuhr nach unten. sie rannte weiter. Draussen prallte sie mit jemandem zusammen.   
"Tschuldigung..." ,sagte sie schnell und wollte weiter.   
"Lisa?"  
Sie schaut auf. David! "was..."   
er wollte sie umarmen, doch sie stiess ihn weg.  
"verschwinde. hast du meinen brief nicht gelesen?"  
"Nein. aber was ist denn los? Ich bin vom flughafen gleich hier her..."  
"Dann fahr nach hause!", unterbrach sie ihn wuetend. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Sie musste sich wirklich beeilen. Sie lief weiter und liess david einfach stehen.   
"Lisa!"  
sie sah ein taxi am strassenrand stehen. Schnell steig sie ein.  
"Zum hauptbahnhof, es eilt!"

Als Rokko am Gleis ankam stand der Zug schon da. Er suchte seinen Wagen und stieg ein. Er setzte sich auf einen Platz am Fenster und schaute auf den Bahnsteig. Immernoch fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, zu gehen. Jetzt mach dir keine gedanken. was sollst du in berlin? Du hast einen job - in Hamburg. Du hast eine gute freundin - in Hamburg. Hier in Berlin wirst du nicht gluecklich!

Um kurz vor zwoelf hastete Lisa durch die Bahnhofshalle.

ICE Nach Haùburg Altona - Abfahrt 11.59 - Gleis 2

Wo war Gleis 2? Sie folgte der Beschilderung.  
Kurz darauf rannte sie die Treppe zum Gleis hoch. Die Tueren des Zuges schlossen sich. Traurig schaute sie auf einen der ersten Wagen - und entdeckte Rokko.  
Ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen, als der sich der Zug in bewegung setzte und langsam aus dem Bahnhof rollte.

Rokko schaute immernoch aus dem Fenster? Er stutzte. da stand Lisa! Was machte sie hier am Bahnhof? Hatte sie nochmal mit ihm reden wollen? Warum? So viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Erb musste die Frau endlich aus seinem Kopf kriegen.  
Auf dem Sitz neben ihm lag eine Zeitschrift. Er sah die Werbung auf der Rueckseite, Werbung fuer Zigaretten. Er nahm die zeitschrift in die hand. Sie war nicht sonderlich dick. ER drehte sie um und sah unglaeubig auf das Titelblatt. David seidel, wie er eine blonde frau kuesste, die eindeutig nicht lisa war. Muss ganz schoen alt sein...  
Ausgabe 17/08  
Ganz neu?  
Ploetzlich wusste er, warum lisa angefangen hatte zu weinen, als er sie auf david angesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie erst diese woche mit ihm schluss gemacht! Rokko las, was in dicken roten Buchstaben auf er zeitung stand.  
Verliebt in Ibiza?  
und darunter  
David seidel mit Model Sofia S. auf Ibiza - Doch was ist mit seiner Frau?   
Er konnte es kaum fassen. Was Dabid lisa antat war der Gipfel! Wie sehr sie jetzt leiden musste. Und er verschwand einfach wieder, ohne ihr zu helfen! Er bereute seine entscheidung, wieder nach hamburg zurueckzufahren, immer mehr. Aber haette er DAS ahnen koennen?

Sie war zu spaet. Rokko fuhr wieder nach hamburg. Traenen liefen ihr ueber die wangen. Haette david sie nicht aufgehalten waere sie rechtzeitig am bahnhof gewesen. Sie haette rokko noch einmal sehen koennen. aber dann? sie hatte nicht ueberlegt, was sie dann getan haette. waere sie rokko in die arme gefallen und haette ihn angefleht, zu bleiben? haette sie sich fuer ihr benehmen vor zwei jahren entschuldigt? Dafuer gibt es keine entschuldigung! wenn du jemandem das herz brichst kannst du das nicht entschuldigen. schon garnicht, wenn du demjenigen gleich zwei mal das herz gebrochen hast! aber er hatte ihr schon einmal verziehen. vielleicht hatte sie noch eine chance. und die wuerde sie nicht verspielen!

"Ja, ja ich hab mir das gut ueberlegt."  
Juergen sah Lisa an. Vollkommen aufgeloest war sie gerade in seinen kiosk gestuermt, in der hand einen kleinen koffer, und hatte von ihrer Idee berichtet. Sie wollte nach hamnurg. Zu rokko. jetzt sofort.  
"Und was willst du sagen, wenn du vor ihm stehst? 'Hi Rokko, da bin ich. tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest, aber hier bin ich.'? Und was ist, wenn er ne neue reundin hat?"  
"Dann hab ichs wenigstens versucht!"  
Mit diesen worten verlies sie den kiosk und juergen schaute ihr nach.  
"wenn das mal gut geht...", meinte er und machte sich wieder daran, zeitungen zu sortieren. 

Schon zum zweiten mal an diesem tag stand lisa in der bahnhofshalle.

ICE nach Hamburg Altona - Abfahrt 14:59h - Gleis 2

Wieder machte sie sich auf den weg zum gleis zwei. wenige minuten spaeter fuhr der zug ein. sie steig ein und suchte sich einen freien platz. In ein paar stunden wuerde sie Rokko sehen. was er wohl sagen word, wenn ich vor seiner tuer stehe?  
Lisa schaute auf den zettel mi seiner adresse, den sie in der hand hielt. Und juergen hat recht, wenn er wirklich eine neue Freundin hat?  
Sie lehnte den Kopf an den sitz vor ihr. Sie hatte immer mehr zweifel, ob das, was sie tun wollte, wirklich richtig war. Nach dem, was ich ihm angetan hab... Aber sie koennte es ja versuchen! Und wenn das nicht klappt bin ich selbst schuld.

Rokko stieg in Hamburg aus dem Zug. Er entdeckte Lena.  
"Hey Rokko!" Sie umarmte ihn. "Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu schlimm."   
"Schlimmer kanns doch fast nicht mehr werden", meinte er traurig. "Kommst du mit zu mir? ich muss meinen koffer nach hause bringen. Dann erzaehl ich dir alles."

Einige Minuten spaeter schloss rokko die tuer seiner wohnung auf. Lena setzte sich ins wohnzimmer, megte ihr jacke auf einen sessel und wartete auf rokko, der seinen koffer ins schlafzimmer brachte.  
Rokko kam ins wohnzimmer, eine weisse schachtel und eine zeitschrift in der hand.  
"Jetzt erzaehl!"  
Er hielt Lena die schachtel in. "Aus dem laden, wo ich das geschenk fuer hannah her hab."   
Lena oeffnete die schachtel. "Eine kerze in sockenform?" Dann erinnerte sie sich an die mail, die sie rokko geschrieben hatte und lachte. "Wie suess, danke."  
Als naechstes gab er ihr die zeitschrift. Das laecheln verschwand au lenas gesicht. Roko hatte ihr viel von lisa erzaehlt, desshalb wusste sie, wer der mann auf dem titelfoto war. Rokko setzte sich neben sie.  
"Und ich Trottel hau einfach wieder ab..."  
"Woher hast du das?" sie zeigte auf die Zeitung.  
"Sie lag auf dem sitz im zug." Dann erzaehlte er ihr vom abend in der bar.  
"Aber du hast doch nichts davon gewusst!"  
Rokko nickte. "Du hast recht. Wies ihr wohl geht? Ich weiss ha, wie das ist, wenn..." Er sprach nicht weiter.  
"Wenn einem das Her gebrochen wird." beendete Lena seinen satz. "Was willst du jetzt tun? zu ihr fahren?"  
"ich kann nicht gluecklich sein, wenn ich weiss, dass es ihr nicht gut geht."  
"Gut, dann faehrst du morgen wieder nach berlin. Nur, rokko..." sie sah ihm in die augen. "Bitte, erwarte nicht, dass er zwischen euch so wird wie... wie frueher. Nutz die situation nicht aus!"

Traurig schaute lisa aus dem fenster. Baeume, felder, kleiner doerfer flogen vorbei. In einer stunde wuerde sie in Hamburg sein. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was sie Rokko sagen sollte. Wuerde er ihr ueberhaupt glauben?

Rokko stuetzte den Kopf in die haende. Lena hatte recht. Er durfte nicht erwarten, dass Lisa, nur weil david mit einer anderen knutschte, wiede zu ihm zurueckkam.  
Lena stand auf. "Ich hol dich um sechs ab."   
"Ok, bis spaeter."  
Er hoerte, wie die Wohnungstuer ins schloss fiel.  
Ob es ueberhaupt so eine gute idee war, wieder nach berlin zu fahren? Ihm war klar, dass es unendlich schwer werden koennte. Aber er wollte Lisa helfen, wie schwer es fuer ihn auch immer werden sollte!  
Er ging zum telefon und waehlte hugos nummer. 'Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut...' Niemand nahm ab. Hugos handy war abgeschaltet. Muss ich ihn eben morgen anrufen.

Um Punkt sechs klingelte es. Er druckte auf den Tueroeffner und oeffnete die wohnungstuer. lena, in Jeans und schwarzem shirt, kam die treffe herauf. Er laechelte sie an.  
"Was hast du fuer uns geplant?"   
Sie gri,ste. "Wird noch nicht verraten."  
Rokko nahm den schluessen, schloss ab und folgte Lena. wenig spaeter sassen sie in einem taxi, das richtung innenstadt fuhr.

Schon seit fast einer stunde fuhr lisamit der u-bahn durch hamburg. Zuerst hatte sie die falsche linie, dann die richtige linie, aber in die falsche richtung genommen. Nicht mal mehr klar denken kann ich.  
Endlich hatte sie dir richtige haltestelle erreicht. Lisa stieg aus und schaute auf die uhr. 18.08h. Hoffentlich was er zu hause!  
Zwei strassen weiter hielt sie an. Nummer 23... Sie drueckte auf die klingel, auf der 'Kowalski' stand und wartete. Niemand oeffnete. Sie klingelte noch einmal. Vielleicht duscht er grade... Sie musste laecheln. sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie bei rokko geklingelt hatte und dieser, nur mit einem handtuch um die hueften, die tuer geoeffnet hatte.  
Sie setzte sich auf ihren koffer. Bald fing sie an zu zittern. In hamburg war es kaelter als in berlin und sie hatte keine jacke mitgenommen. Vielleicht arbeitet er... am samstag! Sie stand auf, um nochmal zu klingeln und drueckte auf die klingel. Da wurde die haustuer geoeffnet und eine aeltere frau kam aus dem haus.   
"Wollen sie rein?"  
"Ja, danke." Lisa nahm ihren Koffer und ging hinein. Toll, kein aufzug. Sie lief die treppen hoch. auf jeder etage schaute sie auf die tuerschilder. Rokko wohnte ganz oben. Sie setzte sich auf die treppe und wartete wieder. Wenigstens war es hier waermer als draussen.

"Du hast recht, der fim war wirklich gut."  
Lena laechelte. sie hatte einen lustigen film eines franzoesischen regisseurs ausgesucht.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Sei nicht so neugierig."   
Sie verliessen das Kino und lena lief zielstrebig los. bald bog sie in eine kleine seitenstrasse ab. Vor einem alten haus blieb sie stehen. Rokko las das Schild an der Tuer. 'Tortuga'. Schon zog Lena ihn weiter. Sie wurden von einem Mann in piratenkostuem begruesst, der beiden eine schwarze augenklappe in die hand drueckte. Zusammen gingen sie eine treppe hinunter in einen kleinen raum, der mit palmen, schatzkisten und piratenflaggen dekoriert war.  
"Eine piratenbar?" Lena hat echt witzige ideen...  
"Ich dachte mir, dass dir das gefaellt", sagte lena, als sie rokko grinsen sah.  
Rokko ging zur bar und bestellte zwei port royal cocktails. Sie setzten sich in eine der vielen Nieschen.  
"Ist die musik aus fluech der karibik?"  
"Ja, aber ein bisschen abgeaendert."  
"Wie bist du auf die idee gekommen, hier her zu gehen?"  
"Wirst du gleich sehen." Lena grinste.

Lisa stuetzte den kopf in die haende. Ob er gleich weitergereist war? Und ich sitz hier und warte... und wenn er auftaucht muss ich ihm erklaeren, was ich hier mache...  
Sie zog ein Zitronenbonbon aus der hosentasche. langsam bekam sie hunger, aber sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, Essen mitzunehmen. Da fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, wo sie heute nacht schlafen sollte.

"Ich hab dir doch erzaehlt, dass mein bruder eintotaler fan von dem film ist, oder?"  
Rokko nickte. Wie lisa die Bar wohl gefallen wuerde?  
"Rokko?"   
"Tschulige..."  
"Heute hast du nochmal spass, vergess sie wenigstens mal fuer ein paar stunden!"  
Lena kennt mich echt gut. ich hab doch garnichts von lisa gesagt... 

Immer mehr Leute kamen in die bar. Rokkoschaute sich um. Viele waren als piraten verkleidet; nur wenige liefen mit der augenklappe herum, die Lena und rokko an der tuer bekommen hatten, um wenigstens ein bisschen nach pirat auszusehen. Die meisten dr verkleideten haetten gut in den film gepasst. Rokko musste lachen, als er eine frau, verkleidet als elizabeth swann, und einen mann in jack sparrow kostueman der bar sitzen sah. Doe getraenke hatten namen wie 'Barbossas Mondscheincocktail' und 'Jacks rumdrink'.  
Ein mann tippte lena auf die schulter. Er trug einen zerrissenen mantel und schmutzige hosen, ausserdem eine schwarze augenklappe.  
"Aie Lena."  
"Rokko, das ist mark, mein bruder."  
"Und der besitzer der bar."  
"Hey."  
"Das naechste mal verkleidest du dich aber wieder und sagst mir bitte vorher, wenn du einen neuen freund hast." Er zwinkerte lena zu.   
"Mark, er ist nicht mein freund."  
"Na dann..." Er grinste und ging weiter zur bar.

Eine halbe stunde spaeter verliessen sie die bar.  
"Deine jacke liegt noch bei mr, oder?"  
"Ja. Kann ich kurz mit und sie holen?"   
"Ja."  
"Wie lang bleibst du in berlin?"   
"Ich weiss nicht..."  
Zu rokkos wohnung war es nicht weit. Rokko schloss die haustuer auf. Im treppenhaus brannte licht. Lena lief vor rokko die treppe hinauf.  
"Danke fuer den tollen abend lena. die bar war wirkich super!"  
"Ich wusste einfach, dass sie dir gefaellt."

Lisa hoerte stimmen und wie jemand die treppe herauflief. Das war eindeutig Rokko. Aber sie hoerte auch eine frauenstimme. Dann sah sie die Frau, der die Stimme gehoerte. sie war gross, hatte braune haare und hellgruene augen. sie blieb stehen und laechelte lisa an, drehte sich um und lief die treppe wieder hinunter. Jetzt hat er wirklich eine freundin. Juergen hatte recht! Sie lehnte sich an das treppengelaender. Eine traene lief ueber ihre wange.

Rokko sah, dass Lena die treppe wieder hinunterkam. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen und umarmte ihn.  
"Viel glueck", fluesterte sie und lief weiter.  
Wofuer brauch ich glueck? Und warum geht sie wieder? ich dachte, sie wollte noch ihre jacke holen... Doch da sah er, warum sie gegangen war. Er laechelte.

"Lisa!"   
Sie schaute auf. Rokko setzte sich neben sie auf die treppe.   
"Was..."  
"Ich..."  
Sie sahen soch an. lisa spuerte die schmetterlinge tanzen. Sie huepften wild in ihrem bauch herum. Was soll ich ihm jetzt sagen?  
"Was machst du hier lisa?" Er war sehr erstaunt, sie hier zu sehen, das hoerte sie aus seiner Frage heraus. Lisa schaute auf die treppenstufe vor ihr.  
"Ich..." Lass dir schnell was einfallen Lisa! "Warum bist du einfach weggefahren?"  
"Weil ich zwei Meetings in berlin hatte und wieder nach hause gefahren bin."   
"Aber warum hast du das nicht gesagt?"  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das interessiert."  
Immernoch schaute lisa auf die stufe. Sie war ratlos. am liebsten waere sie wieder weggerannt, doch sie zwang sich, zu bleiben. Sie fluesterte:"Ich wollte nicht, dass du wieder gehst."  
Noch leiser sagte sie:"Ich hab dich vermisst." Sie war erleichtert. einen sehr wichtigen teil hatte sie ihm jetzt gesagt, doch den anderen teil brachte sie nicht ueber die lippen. Du kannst dich dafuer nicht entschuldigen!  
Rokko stand auf. Jetzt wird ER gehen. super...   
"Komm erstmal rein." Lisa folgte ihm ueberrascht in due wohnung. Sie schaute immernoch auf den boden.  
"Setz dich."   
Lisa setzte sich auf das schwarze sofa im wohnzimmer. Jetzt schaut die auf dunklen parkettboden.

Rokko sah Lisa an, wie sie ihm gegenueber auf dem sofa sass. Sie hatte ihn vermisst! Als sie ihm das gesagt hatte, hatte sein herz einen freudensprung gemacht. doch jetzt wurde er traurig. vermisste sie ihn nur, weil david sie betrog?  
"Lisa... vermisst du mich nur, weil... weil david eine andere frau gekuesst hat und das foto in der zeitung war?"  
Er sah sie immernoch an. Sie starrte auf den bosen und sagte nichts.  
"Lisa?"  
Als antwort schniefte sie nur. Jetzt hab ich sie schon wieder an david erinnert, ich Trottel! Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Er legte ihr seinen arm um die schultern.  
"Bitte Lisa, ich muss das wissen."

"Lisa... vermisst du mich nur, weil... weil david eine andere frau gekuesst hat und das foto in der zeitung war?", hoerte sie Rokko fragen. Tu ich das? Sie hatte waehrend ihrer ehe immer wieder an ihn gedacht, aber so richtig vermisst... Lisa spuerte, wie Traenen ihre wangen herunterliefen. Er hatte in gewisser weise recht.  
"Lisa?"   
Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Sie wusste die antwort nicht.   
Sie spurte Rokkos arm, den er um ihre schultern gelegt hatte.   
"Bitte lisa, ich muss das wissen!"  
"Ich weiss es nicht", schluchzte sie. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiss es nicht."  
Sie wischte sich mit dem aeemle die traenen aus dem gesicht. sie musste sich jetzt genau ueberlegen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. aber ihr fiel nichts ein.

So sassen sie eine weile schweigend nebeneinander. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Sie hat mich vermisst... "Nutz die situation nicht aus", hoerte er lenas stmme in seinem kopf. Und war soll ich sonst machen? zwei jahre konnte ich sie nicht vergessen. jetzt ist sie hier. sie ist zu mir gekommen. Aber wenn sie doch wieder zu David zurueckkehrte? wenn sie david verzieh? wenn sie ihm wieder das herz brach? wuerde er das ueberhaupt ueberstehen?  
waere es nicht besser, jetzt gluecklich zu sein, als sein restliches leben einer verpassten chance nachzuweinen?

Lisa schaute auf. Sie sah zu Rokko und bemerkte, dass er sie ebenfalls ansah. Sie sahen sich in die augen. wieder flatterten die schmetterlinge los. Roko beugte sich langsam zu ihr. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen schienen sich die schmetterlinge in ihrem bauch vertausendfacht und im ganzen koerper ausgebreitet zu haben. Nur zu gerne erwiederte sie Rokkos sanften Kuss. Sie legte ihre arme um rokkos hals. Er zog sie och naeher zu sich. lisa fiel auf, dass sie sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefuehlt hatte. 

Immernoch hielt Rokko Lisa in den armen. Dieser eine Kuss hatte ihn so gluecklich gemacht, wie er es seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war. Er hoffte, dass alles nicht nur ein Traum war, und er gleich aufwachen wuerde.


End file.
